finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermes Sandals
.]] The , also known as '''Hermes Shoes', Running Shoes, Sprint Shoes, or Dash Boots, are a recurring accessory in the Final Fantasy series. They are named after the Greek God of messengers and thieves, Hermes. The Hermes Sandals often grant the wearer permanent Haste status, though sometimes it grants the ability to Dash or simply increases the wearer's Speed. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Hermes' Shoes are an item that grants Haste to the user. It is an item dropped by the Beelzebub, Beelzebub Soul, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, Lucifer. The item can also be won from the toad game. Final Fantasy IV Hermes Sandals are an item that casts Haste on the user. They can be found around the world, and purchased in Feymarch for 4,800 gil. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hermes Sandals cast Haste upon one target. Final Fantasy V The Hermes Sandals are an accessory that grants the character a permanent Haste status, as well as +3 Magic Defense, +5 Magic Evasion, and immunity to Slow, Stop, Paralyze, and Sleep. They can be purchased at the Phantom Village for 50,000 gil, found in the Interdimensional Rift, and won from Cherie. Final Fantasy VI The Hermes Sandals, also known as Running Shoes, are a relic that grant Haste to the wearer and can be equipped by any character. It can be found in the basement of the rich man's house in South Figaro and at the Imperial Base and Zozo in the World of Balance, and can be purchased for 7,000 GP in South Figaro. Running Shoes can also be stolen from Behemoth. Sprint Shoes are relics that can be bought in almost all of the relic shops. The relic raises the party's running speed around towns or dungeons. Since all versions of ''Final Fantasy VI, except the SNES original, have the feature of holding down a button to dash, they are largely redundant in the later versions. The PlayStation version allows the effects to combine, granting very fast movement. ''Final Fantasy VII The Sprint Shoes give permanent Haste to the wearer. They can't be bought; instead, they are a reward in the Gold Saucer, either for winning a Battle Square game by beating all eight opponents in one round (the player must talk to the woman near the entrance of the square to obtain them), or as a prize in Chocobo Square at rank A. Curiously, characters equipped with Sprint Shoes never face away from enemies when the party is back attacked. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Sprint Shoes grant immunity to the Stop status effect, and a bonus of 20 to Spirit. Sprint Shoes can be found in treasure chests in mission 7-1-3, and received as mission reward in mission 7-1-6. The shoes can also be bought in Nibel Accessories for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy IX Running Shoes teaches Auto-Haste, Auto-Potion, and Haste abilities. It also adds 2 Speed, 4 Evasion, and 4 Magic Evasion. Running Shoes can be won from Tantarian, found in Quan's Dwelling on disc 3 (with Vivi and Quina in the party), won by defeating the Amdusias in the Treno Weapon Shop on disc 3, and stolen from Hades. They can also be synthesized at the Black Mage Village on disc 4 for a cost of 12,000 gil, one set of Battle Boots, and one Emerald. Final Fantasy X-2 The Speed Bracer accessory generates a constant Haste status and allows the wearer to cast Hastega. The Sprint Shoes grant the wearer the First Strike ability and allow them to cast Haste in battle. Speed Bracer can be acquired by successfully marrying off the man in Calm Lands in a side quest, or by beating Black Elemental in Via Infinito. It can also be dropped by an Oversoul Lacerta. The Sprint Shoes can be acquired from a treasure chest in Calm Lands, as a Blitzball prize, and dropped by an Oversoul Tindalos, Lacerta, or stolen from Lacerta or Ixion. Final Fantasy XI Wearable by Warriors, Monks, Corsair, and Puppetmasters, they increase Enmity by 3, HP +12, Evasion +5, and Movement speed by 12%. As such, the last trait is what makes it a true "Hermes Sandals". Appearing as Sprinter's Shoes, it has 1 Defense, but when used as an item, it will temporarily increase movement speed (Quickening) until the player changes their job, engages in combat, or uses up 60 minutes of time. Final Fantasy XII Hermes Sandals require the Accessories 18 license for 50 LP. They can be bought in Barheim Passage late in the game for 20,000 gil, or made in the bazaar in the Wind Walkers package for 18,000 gil. They give Haste to whichever character has them equipped. Under normal circumstances Slow and Haste would replace each other, but when a character is slowed while equipping the Hermes Sandals, the two effects cancel each other out. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Sprint Shoes is an accessory for Vaan. They increase his group's Movement Speed by a small amount. Sprint Shoes are a reward for mission 2-1 and can be bought at the shop in Chapter 3 for 800 gil. Final Fantasy XIII The Sprint Shoes is an accessory that grants Haste to a user as long as the user is in critical health. Sprint Shoes is an accessory that grants Haste at the start of battle, and is acquired through upgrading the Hermes Sandals using the Perovskite catalyst. Hermes Sandals can be acquired by completing mission 34, and by dismantling a maxed out Tetradic Crown. The monster in mission 7 rarely drops Tetradic Crowns. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy XIV The Hermes Shoes is a special shoe that can be obtained by having an ''active Final Fantasy XI account when registering your Final Fantasy XIV account. The item will be found on the first character created's inventory, and is unique/untradable . It has an optimal rank of 1, favors all disciplines and gives the effect of Quick to its wearer, increasing the player's movement speed. However, it has a time limit of 30 minutes that refreshes daily. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Hermes Shoes, also known as Sprint Shoes raise the wearer's speed. It can be bought at various Outfitters for 7,000 gil. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability at Limberry Castle Gate as rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Dash Boots adds 1 to Move and also provides +2 Defense, and can be obtained by buying it for 2000 Gil after the second shop upgrade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Sprint Shoes is an accessory that provides +1 Move and +2 Defense, and can be bought for 2000 Gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Wind Sigil, Rabbit Tail, and Superior Silk Thread. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Hermes in the game, the best shoes in the game. It provides 9 defense and 15 magic defense, as well as increases Agility by 5. Can be bought for 18000 G at Dwelg Town in the Underworld. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Hermes Sandals is an accessory that allows the wearer always act first in battle. It is bought for 6000 points in the multiplayer shops in Urbeth and Spelvia. Gallery Etymology is the messenger of the gods in Greek mythology and a guide to the Underworld. Winged sandals are one of the symbols associated with him. Category:Accessories Category:Support Items Category:Final Fantasy II Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items